Coming Out of the Closet
by Aceboizor
Summary: Jack appears in Ianto's room one night...and then the Torchwood team makes a surprise visit. What will Ianto do? He doesn't like his boss that way...does he? Pre-Ianto/Jack in the show


In Denial A Torchwood fanfic 

Ianto staggered into his bedroom, not even bothering to flip on the lights. He was so tired from working through the previous night. His bed lay untouched in two days, and he was eager to be in it again.

Ianto kicked off his shoes and tugged at his tie, but before he could remove anything else, he heard movement from the corner.

"Who's there?" Ianto shouted, adrenaline slamming through his body as he immediately drew his gun and pointed it at the source of the noise.

"Relax, Ianto! It's me!" The shadows shifted, and Jack emerged, his hands in the air. Ianto hesitated before lowering his weapon.

"Bloody hell, Jack! What are you doing here?" Ianto gasped, stowing away his gun, willing his heart to return to normal pace. He tripped over to the light switch and flipped it. The light felt blinding. He blinked several times before his eyes adjusted on his boss, standing in the corner of his room.

"What, you're not happy to see me?" Jack said, grinning, his hands dropping to his sides.

"Well, I see you every day," Ianto mumbled, looking away so Jack couldn't quite hear. But Jack understood.

"What are you doing here?" Ianto repeated, looking back at Jack. Jack cocked his head and gazed intently at Ianto. Ianto squirmed slightly under his stare before crossing his room to empty out his pockets and work stuff.

He lifted a hand to his tie to finish undoing it. Ianto turned then, and found himself face to face with Jack. He hadn't heard him move.

"Oh!" Ianto inhaled sharply. "Can I help you, sir?"

"When are we going to drop the 'sir', Ianto?" Jack said, looking slightly disappointed. He took a step forward.

Ianto immediately took a step back. "When I see fit, sir."

Jack continued to advance slowly, Ianto backing away with each step until he found himself backed against a wall. Jack leaned in close. Ianto shivered as Jack's mouth came close to his ear.

"And yes, you can help me," Jack whispered, his breath tickling at Ianto's neck. Ianto opened his mouth to speak, but words did not form in his brain.

There was a buzz from the intercom.

"Ianto?" came Owen's voice.

Ianto forced himself to speak. "Yes?"

"It's us. Can we come up?" Gwen.

"Um," Ianto stuttered, trying hard not to focus on his boss's body pressed against his own. "Sure." The intercom went silent.

"They can't know you're here," Ianto hissed. He pushed Jack away and shoved him toward the closet. "What will they think?" Jack grinned. "Stop it, Jack!"

"There we go. Jack. _That's_ my name." Ianto groaned and closed the closet door between them. There was a knock

"Come in!" Ianto said, his voice sounding slightly hysterical. He forced himself to calm down.

Owen, Gwen, and Tosh walked into the room.

"Hey man, what's up?" Owen greeted, flopping into Ianto's armchair. Tosh and Gwen seated themselves on the end of Ianto's bed.

"Not much," he replied, trying to sound normal.

"Do you know where Jack is?" Gwen asked conversationally.

"Jack? No! Why would I know where he is?" Ianto said, his voice growing slightly louder. Gwen frowned.

"Are you okay, Ianto?" she asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah," Ianto breathed, trying not to focus on who was inside the closet behind him. He leaned casually against the wall, folding his arms.

"Hmm…we thought he might be here," Tosh said.

"Why would he be here?" Ianto said, trying to look innocent.

"Oh please, like you haven't noticed the way he looks at you," Owen said obnoxiously.

Ianto fought away a blush. Yes, he had noticed that Jack couldn't keep his eyes off him. It made him nervous. He tried to show he wasn't interested, but it never quite came across right. Not to mention Jack always took it the wrong way.

"No, I haven't," Ianto lied to answer Owen's question.

"Ha, right," Owen laughed. "A moron could figure it out. He's all about you."

Ianto blushed this time.

"So, you really don't know where he is?" Tosh asked innocently.

"No," Ianto said, a little too forcefully.

"Are you sure about that?"

Before Ianto could spin around, Jack had opened the closet door as he spoke and wrapped his arms around Ianto from behind. Ianto jumped and struggled to get away, but Jack was too strong.

"Dammit!" Gwen swore, rummaging with something in her pocket. She produced a five pound note and shoved it toward a smug looking Owen.

"Thank _you_," Owen said happily, rising to his feet and making for the door. He held it open for a grumpy looking Gwen and Tosh. As the exited, Owen winked at Ianto and left, closing the door firmly behind him.

Ianto groaned.

"What the hell, Jack!" Ianto felt Jack's chest rumble as he laughed. Ianto struggled against him again, which made Jack laugh harder. "Let go of me!" Jack did so, and Ianto burst free. He staggered over to the window and grabbed the sill to keep him steady.

Ianto stared out at the moon. "Why did you do that? You're going to make them think—"

"Think what?" Jack urged, crossing over to the window as well until he was standing right in front of Ianto.

"Think that we…that we're…" Ianto's voice faltered.

"And you haven't thought about it before?"

Ianto's eyes snapped up to Jack's. "Absolutely not! I…we're…that's unprofessional," Ianto said, trying to regain some dignity.

"Does that making a little more…exciting?" Jack said, stepping up to Ianto and wrapping an arm around his waist, holding him there. Ianto tried to wriggle free to no avail.

"We can't—"

"We _can't_, or we _shouldn't_?" Jack whispered, leaning in toward Ianto further.

"Both," Ianto mouthed, no longer able to speak. He forced himself to concentrate on continuing to breathe.

"But the question is, do you _want_ to?" Jack pulled Ianto closer to him, their bodies pressed tightly together. He brushed his fingers against Ianto's cheek. Ianto's eyes closed. Jack smiled.

"Well?" Jack waited.

Ianto opened his eyes and looked up at Jack, all logical thought gone. He nodded.

Jack put a finger under Ianto's chin and lifted it upward, descending toward him. Their lips met, causing Ianto to shiver.

Ianto's phone vibrated in his pocket, which was pressed against Jack's groin.

"Whoa there!" Jack exclaimed, breaking the kiss. Ianto pulled out his phone. The caller ID said "Owen Harper."

Ianto flipped open his phone.

"Yes?"

"Close your blinds." The line went dead. Ianto leapt backward out of Jack's arms and stared wildly out into the night. Owen, Gwen, and Tosh stood in the darkness, gazing up at his window. They were laughing. Ianto groaned and flopped onto his bed.

Jack waved at the team before closing the blinds and following Ianto onto the bed.


End file.
